The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
The ubiquity of vehicle data that is available through mobile devices such as portable navigation systems and mobile devices enables crowd sourcing of vehicle data to better determine road conditions in a road network. The abundance of data can provide users with enhanced navigation systems that factor traffic conditions into route guidance suggestions. However, the volume of data can at times be misleading and can be misinterpreted, resulting in erroneous or confusing information.